vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Arwyn I of Samuelonia
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Arwyn I |- | colspan="4" align=center style="font-size:1.3em; | King of Samuelonia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Reign colspan="3" 887 BP - 849 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Predecessor colspan="3" Leo VI of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Successor colspan="3" Francisco II of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Consort colspan="3" Marianna of Uestadagnium - }} }| colspan="1" Full Name colspan="3" Arwyn William Gloria-Hendia - }} }| colspan="1" House colspan="3" House of Gloria-Hendia - }} }| colspan="1" Father colspan="3" Leo VI of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Mother colspan="3" Matilda of Crétagne - }} }| colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 922 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Died colspan="3" 849 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Religion colspan="3" - - }} |} Arwyn I of Samuelonia (born 22 November 922 BP, died 18 August 849 BP Arwyn William Gloria-Hendia), the second son of Leo VI of Samuelonia, was King of Samuelonia from 887 BP until 849 BP. Early years Arwyn was born on 22 November 922 at Calderwick castle, Mariamburg and was the second of four sons born to Leo VI of Samuelonia and Matilda of Crétagne, the eldest being Henry, the third, Robert and the fourth William. Arwyn succeeded to the throne of Samuelonia, after his fathers death and brothers abdication in 887 BP. He spent his early years under the guardianship Lord Hugo Morganside and among his childhood friends were his guardians sons, John Morganside and Edward Morganside, who in later life would remain close confidants of the King. By 18, the prince had grown to become an imposing man, at 6 feet 2 inches he towered over most of his contemporaries. He was said to be adept at sword fighting and a great horsemen. He spent his teenage years at Linguard Keep, Orrdinguard where he squired for Lord Theo Presterton. It is said that during his years at Linguard he fell in love with Marianna of Uestadagnium, the daughter of the Uestadagian exiled prince, Malton Idurgan. Despite the exiled Idurgan family holing no lands and reported to be bankrupt, Arwyn convinced his father to allow him to marry Marianna, which would likely have been agreed to thanks to the Idurgan's strong claim to the Uestadagnium throne. Arwyn and Marianna were wed at a lavish affair in 902 BP at Yedstone Palace, Ethancourt and were gifted by the King Larradian Keep in Ibelin where the young couple resided for the following 10 years. Prince Arwyn spent a number of years in 899 to 898 and 889 to 885 campaigning in the Fourth War of Zaneeth, where he was in command of Samuelonian forces supporting the Knights of the New Cruisian Order. Fourth Zaneethian War Marriage & children Arwyn married Marianna of Uestadagnium in 902 BP, who he had five children with: * Seth, Prince of Francisca, b. 900 * Princess Eleanor of xxx, b. 898 * Princess Issanna of xxx, b. 897 * Princess Laranna of xxx, b. 891 * Francisco II of Samuelonia, b. 886 Category:Samuelonia Category:Samuelonian monarchs Category:House of Gloria-Hendia